tales of a fox
by flying-bbq-sauce
Summary: a middle of nowhere? what much can happen? sucky summery rated for language/ OC


**-Some where on the road-**

"Hungry …hungry…" Horohoro groaned, "Hungry…I'm so hun-"

"SHUTUP!!!" Ren snapped, and took out his Kwan dao as a threat.

Horohoro swatted the wepond away, then took out his PLASTIC snowboard.

" WHAT THE HELL SHORTIE!!??"

"DAMMIT!!! WILL YOU SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS, ANY TIME SOON??!!"

"IM HUNGRY!!! HUNGRY!!!!! HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" horohoro screamed, waving his hands in the air. Rens aura spiked as hohoho's spit landed on his face,

"_keep calm ren..calm…don't waste your breath…"_

horohoro stopped then looked around " huh? Where did ren go-oh there you are!! I couldn't seen you over the pebbles"

"CALM…..DOWN….CAL-" 

horohoro smiled, " 3 bottles of milk a day….kinda hard to believe…"

"GRAHHHHH!!!" ren screamed " IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

the Ainu boy scrambbled away, half laughing, not aware of his life in danger.

"YOH!!! THE CHINESE BOY IS ANGERY!!! GIVE HIM SOME MILK!!HAHAHA!!"

"_Kyuten Ougenraisei Fukatenson!!!!"_

_**BOOM**_!! A bolt of lightning stuck near horohoros spot.

"Oh shit-"

_Kyuten-Ougenraisei-Fukatenson, Kyuten-Ougenraisei-Fukatenson, Kyuten-Ougenraisei- Fukatenson,KYUTEN-OUGENRAISESI-FUKATENSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Multiple bolts of lighting danced around were horohoro stood, which made it hard for him to escape.

" AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" ren laughed manicly, at the sight of Horohoro's ditress.

"YOH!!! GIVE HIM MILK, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

the boy with headphones stared at the him, and wasn't sure if Horohoro was serious or joking. He just shrugged and turned back to the others, who were still sane.

_**BOOM!!!**_

" HOLY CHAINSAWS BATMAN!! HES GONNA KILL ME!!"

_**BOOM!!! BOOM-BOOM!!**_

This was pretty normal to yoh and the others, because it happened almost everyday.

Yoh continued walking staring off into the never ending sky, it was pretty peaceful, minus the thunderbolts dancing in the backround.

"its going to rain soon" he finally said

chocolove gave him a skeptical look. "how would you know that yoh ?"

He shrugged then smiled " my intuition I guess."

yoh took out his map " rain or not, we need to find a shelter soon, its getting dark quickly."

He layed the map down and pointed at an area " this is where we are and-" his chocolate brown eyes scaned the areas surrounding. " –and this is the nearest place with civlization."

Horohoro ran past them along with a lightning bolt and a manical laugh. This didn't faze them at all.

"so this-"

_**BOOM!**_

"is the only-"

_**BOOM!**_

"nearist-"

_**BOOM!**_

"place?"

_**BOOM! BOOM!**_

Yoh turned back to ren and horohoro, "mind lowering the volume a bit?"

The two ran past him, obviously to busy to hear him.

"ooook…never mind" then turned back his attention to the map.

"so how long do you think it'll take yoh-san?" ryu suddenly said

" an hour or so…we should arive there at sunset"

"ah, ok…"

yoh smiled, he turned " horohoro, ren, we should-"

he stared at a battle ground, which was once a innocent road a second ago. The area around them was covered in burnt spots and iceicles, but the battle still raged on.

Chocolove finally saw the display ," W-WHAT THE??!"

"wow, what happened here…?" yoh said

"IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU CAN SAY??" chocolove yelled " THEY PRACTICLY D-E-S-T-R-O-I-E-D THE WHOLE AREA!!!"

" well, whoever owns this road won't believe we did it anyways, because 'normal' people can't summon lighting out of their Kwan dao and shoot icesicles out of a snowboard…"

"since when were we normal…?" chocolove said flatly.

"………………………………"

"horohoro!ren! lets go!" yoh suddenly said

" _he avoided the question!"_

_**-**_**Later-**

"this is it…" yoh said.

"your kidding..right?" horohoro said " why would a hotel be out in the middle of no where?"

"come on, don't question our luck."

"I don't consider this a civilization…" ren intruppted.

Yoh just smiled and began walking toward the entrance, as the others followed.

When they entred the building, warm air rushed at their face, making the their face tinggle.

A light aroma of something floated in the air, leaving some weird feeling of ease along with a light tune, that was not familiar. The interrior of the hotel was average, nothing odd or out of place…

"it seem pretty vaccent for a hotel…" chocolove said.

" well we are in the middle of no where…" the aniu boy said in a matter-oh-factly tone.

"shut up" he muttered

yoh walked up behind the customer before him, the customer said a few words and sat down on a couch near him.

He walked up to the counter "may I have a room ple-"

"MAKALAKA!! TOCKCHI NOK-NOK!!!" said the man.

Yoh was startled by the sudden outburst"e-escuse me?"

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKI!!!!MOK-MOKCHTOY!!!"

'"uhhh….HOROHORO!!!"

"What?" he said, and stared at the strange man

"do you know what he's saying?"

"MOLO MOLO!!!!YETKINOKNOK!!!!!" the man suddenly shouted

" what gave you the idea that I could undersatnd THAT language…if its even a language at all…"

"hahaha..well, you do mutter something like that in your sleep…so I thought you'd understand him.."

"true" ren added

" WHAT!!? I DO NOT!!!"

"KAMBUMEMEMEM!!!YOYOYKITEHO!!!"

"SHUT UP!!" horohoro snapped

"MEEEEEEEEEKAI!!! BOGIBOGI!!!!"

"JUST GIVE US A DAMN ROOM!!!!"

the man made an 'X' sign with his arms, and pointed at all of the empty key holders.

"ah, so all the room is occupied…." Yoh said

"WHAT!!?" the aniu boy screamed " THE WHOLE INTIRE PLACE CAN'T BE FULL!!! THERES NO WAY!!"

"ah…that's to bad…." Yoh mummbled

" WHY ARE YOU SO CALM!!!??"

"well we did come late ya know…"

"damn…we have to camp out again…"

they sighed in usion.

"um…you can say in my room if you'd like…"

everybody turned to the sorce of the voice,. There stood a boy around the same age as them, he had red hair, which spiked up a bit. His left eye was covered with an eyepatch, and the right eye was crimsion red and had this bead with a crystal point clippedon his right side of his hair. The boy wore a short white kimono that stopped below his stomach,. the sleaves were colored red, his chest was exposed, and was overed in bandages, he wore a white short that came down to his knees. Also had a katana latched on to his right of his back.

" thats great!" yoh said with a smile

horohoro snapped his head around " what are you saying?!, we don't even know him, or can trust him!!"

"why are you offering us a place to stay?" ren said " we don't even know you."

" for a fellow shaman friend I guess"

rens eyes narrowed " and how did you know we were a shaman?"

the boy smiled " your aura, its diffrient than the others…and the orcal was a total give away"

ren and horohoro looked down and saw their exposed orcal.

"Oh" they said in usion.

" TOE!!" Intruppted chocolove.

"…….."

two aura's spiked dangerously, and began advancing toward him.

"eheheh…w-wait…come on guys it was just a jo- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"


End file.
